Darkest hour
by dce1002
Summary: It's been a few month after delilah was kicked out of the loud house. The loud sisters laid down a set of strict rules for their little brother. Delilah a few month ago becomes the new devil. She then make contact with lincoln and the two get engage. As their relationship grows and matured.lincoln and delilah realize their lives and the world around them are changing with each day
1. Chapter 1:The call

It had to be the most coldest november in royal woods michigan. School had been out for thanksgiving break. At the loud family home everyone was up and had left. Well everyone except for the only boy in that family. The boys name is 16 year old lincoln loud. He was in bed laying on his side. The alarm clock read 10:00am. Lincoln now hated waking up in the morning. For you to understand why you must know somethings. When lincoln was 14 he did a ritual that turn him into a vampire. After his family found out he left for a while. But then lincoln came back to royalwoods. His sisters

decided to become vampires like him to share his eternal burden. Afterwards lincoln met a demon. The boy soon learn he played with her as a child. They began to have a romantic relationship. But him and her did something that got her kicked out. The demon's name was delilah. Someone started pounding on lincoln bedroom door.

Luna: Lincoln get up your spending the day with me.

Luna shouted through the door. Lincoln loudly moaned.

Lincoln:(tired) Do i have too?

He yelled.

Luna:Yeah you do. Lori,leni,luan lynn and the other are either at school or at work.Mom and dad are at work also. So yeah.

She reasoned. Luna had gotten much more stricter the past few months. Since the whole kicking delilah out thing. Lincoln got out of bed and quickly got dressed. His older sister continued to pound on the door. Lincoln quickly went to his door and opened it. To find luna standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. She angrily stared at her brother.

Luna:What were you doing in there bro.

Lincoln sighed.

Luna:(yelling) I ASK YOU A QUESTION!

Lincoln:(shouted) Nothing

He yelled back at her giving her a hostile glare.

Lincoln:I just wanted to hang out with my friends. I haven't got to hang out with them in a while.

Lincoln proclaimed.

Luna:Like hell you are! Your not gonna hang out with delinquents. That turn you to into a vampire.

She snapped at him. This took lincoln by surprise. Yeah he had the occasion where his family turned on him because the thought he was bad luck. But this was and felt different. This was entirely his fault and did something really bad for it be this way.Lincoln felt hopeless. His shocked face turned into a frown.

Luna: Im gonna take nap for about 30 minutes. I want nobody over here. Not even renee or amanda. If i caught you with people over.

Luna then hisses showing off her fangs to lincoln.

Luna:(Threatening) They will have little holes in their necks.

She threatened walking back to her room slamming the door behind her. The angry lincoln closed his door. He went over to his bed and laid on his stomach.Lincoln proceed to scream into his pillow. As he did he felt something hard underneath it. Lincoln immediately lifted it up revealing a black book with a red crescent moon on it.

The young teenager looked around his room to make sure he wasn't being watched let alone spied on.

At that moment his cell phone started to ring. Lincoln jumped at little when he heard the ringtone. He quickly grabbed it next pressing answer. Lincoln heart was racing. His hand was shaking as he put the phone up to his ear.

Lincoln:Hello?

Unknown female:Hello lincoln loud!

Lincoln:Who is this?

Unknown female:This is your girlfriend delilah ha ha.

Lincoln:Look who ever this you is. Its not funny. I swear if this is you luan i don't care if you my sister,vampire or women i will slap the shit out of you.

Unknown female:Come on it's me baby would i lie to you.

Lincoln:Fine i will ask you some questions. If you answer correct maybe i will believe you.

Lincoln told the person on the other line.

Lincoln:What is delilahs favorite movie.

Unknown female: a clockwork orange.

Lincoln: What did she wear the first time we met.

Unknown female: a bowler hat,white shirt,white leggings and black boots.

Lincoln:What song did i sing for her on the anniversary for the day she left me when i was a kid.

Delilah: And they said this feeling fades It gets stronger everyday And they say that beauty fades You're more beautiful than ever They said we'd drift away

We're still standing here And it feels like every day's

Our Anniversary.

Lincoln was left speechless.

Tears began to run down his face.

Delilah:Lincoln are you there.

Lincoln:Yeah. Look im sorry babe. I have to go bye love you.

He hung up his phone setting it on his bedside dresser.

Lincoln:I love you so much.


	2. Chapter 2:The new devil

A few months prior before the currents events with lincoln took place.Delilah was at her villa. The villa was a small but still decent size. The outside was black. The roof was red. Inside wasn't that different. All the walls were painted blood red. The floor was black carpets. In the living room there are papers scattered around the floor and the coffee table. The papers were rejection letters from a couple of music companies.

Laying on the couch is delilah. The 16 year old demon girl was staring off into space. Delilah was thinking back to her time at the loud house. The time she spent with her best friend lynn and spending personal time with her boyfriend.

Delilah:This fucking sucks. I cant get one damn music company to accept me.

She said getting up from the couch. Delilah pick up her guitar than began strumming the strings.

Delilah:Is it because of my eyes. Or is that because im a child.

She pondered on the ideas on why they wouldn't take her. Delilah turned her head toward a nearby mirror. She saw that her hair was in a messed. Delilah was wearing a red long sleeve shirt and crimson pants. She hung her head in disappointment. As her eyes hit the floor she saw a envelope with a red pentagram on it laying at her feet.

Delilah:What the hell is this?

She said bending over picking it up off the floor. Delilah open up the demonic envelope taking out a letter written with red ink.

Delilah:Congratulation you are one of three demons that our dark lord and master lucifer had chosen to perform for him. Don't disappoint. Rip the paper in half to agree. Catch the paper on fire to reject the invitation.

Delilah heart dropped as she finished reading the letter. She sat it down on the coffee table. Delilah laid back on the couch with her face in the palms of her hands.

Delilah:I can't believe this. I mean i'm fucking over the moon about the offer. But i will be play for the devil himself.

But at that moment she remembered what luna said years ago. That rock n roll is all about having fun. Delilah slowly took her face out of her hands and looked at the letter.

Delilah:Screw it if i burn i burn.

Delilah said taking the letter ripping it in half. She waited for a couple of minutes and nothing happened.

Delilah:huh i guess it was a sick.prank.

Unknown male:(demonic voice) Oh but wasn't my child of darkness.

She froze as she heard a deep demonic voice of a unknown individual. Delilah slowly turned around to see a man on a throne. The man looked to be in his mid 20s, with curly brown hair. He was wearing a red ritual type robe.

Delilah:Are.. are ...you.

Lucifer:The person who tempted adam and Eve. The person who rebelled against the big man upstair. Yep thats me.

Delilah started to tremble in fear. Yes she was half demon. Not to mention been in hell before. But meeting satan brought fear into her heart.

Lucifer: Miss loud or grey

Delilah:Please call me delilah.

She insisted.

Lucifer: I summoned you here for a test. A musical test.

Delilah:Okay what do i have to do.

Lucifer:You must play my favorite song. So far the two other contestants failed. I hoping you wont. The first part is to pick the right instruments.

The devil smiled and snapped his fingers making a long table with a bunch of instruments on it appear. Delilah immediately went into thinking mode.

Delilah:(in mind) Okay what would be the devil favorite song. Mmmh it probably involve his name being hidden or ironic. If it is his favorite song the dancing to the song must remind him someone being on fire. The beat must also be rememberable. I got it.

Delilah:I pick the following instruments. Bass guitar,acoustic guitar,drums,maracas, congas and the piano.

She answered with confidence. The devil smile at her.

Lucifer:Very well!

He again snapped his fingers setting up the instrumental that delilah picked.

Lucifer:The instruments already know what your gonna play. They will play themselves. All you gotta do is sing.

Delilah nodded her head to show she understood. A microphone appeared in her hand. The instruments started to play the instrumental to the song.

Delilah:(singing) Please allow me to introduce myself

I'm a man of wealth and taste I've been around for a long, long year Stole many a man's soul to waste And I was 'round when Jesus Christ Had his moment of doubt and pain Made damn sure that Pilate Washed his hands and sealed his fate

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game

I stuck around St.Petersburg

When I saw it was a time for a change Killed the czar and his ministers Anastasia screamed in vain I rode a tank Held a general's rank When the blitzkrieg raged

And the bodies stank

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guess my name, oh yeah

Ah, what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, oh yeah I watched with glee

While your kings and queens Fought for ten decades For the gods they made I shouted out

Who killed the Kennedys? When after all

It was you and me Let me please introduce myself

I'm a man of wealth and taste

And I laid traps for troubadours

Who get killed before they reached Bombay

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah But what's puzzling you Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby Pleased to meet you Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah But what's confusing you

Is just the nature of my game, mm yeah

Delilah looked forward to see a shockings sight. The devil was break dancing. Her face turned into smile. As she started to dance too. Delilah continued on singing.

Delilah:(singing) just as every cop is a criminal

And all the sinners saints

As heads is tails Just call me Lucifer 'Cause I'm in need of some restraint So if you meet me Have some courtesy Have some sympathy, and some taste

Use all your well-learned politesse Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mm yeah

Pleased to meet you

Hope you guessed my name, mm yeah

But what's puzzling you

Is the nature of my game, mm mean it, get down

Oh yeah, get on down

Oh yeah Oh yeah

Tell me baby, what's my name Tell me honey, can ya guess my name

Tell me baby, what's my name I tell you one time, you're to blame

Oh, right What's my name

Tell me, baby, what's my name Tell me, sweetie, what's my name.

The music stopped. She took a bow and stood back up looking back at satan. Who was on his throne slowly clapping his hands.

Lucifer: That was beautiful my child. That was my favorite song. I love the sound of it,the message and the title. Now you may receive your prize.

Delilah:Really whats my prize.

Delilah nervously asked.

Lucifer:Your prize is my job you will become the new devil. I finally found someone who has similar taste. I realised i can end my existence but before i did i need to find someone to take my place ha ha but first i need to change your voice.

He snapped his fingers causing a long cut around delilah's throat.She put her hands around her neck. Delilah just stared at him in disbelief. Lucifer gave delilah a sinister smile.

Lucifer:Have fun… in hell ha ha ha ha ack.

Immediately after he said that. He snapped his immediately killing himself. A few seconds later his corpse turned into a cloud of smoke.

Demon:Go on take your rightful place on the throne.

One of the little demons told delilah. She made her way up the stairs. Delilah let go of her neck. She look at her hands to see that there was no blood on them. Delilah then took a seat on throne.

Delilah:Damn im the devil. Wow i sound a lot older.


	3. Chapter 3:Luna’s insult

Lincoln was sitting at the kitchen table. The albino boy had a frown on his face.

The passed few months his freedom was being striped away. Everything started to change the week after delilah left. The first thing that change was lincoln's curfew. His parent gave his older sisters the authority to set his curfew. I know what your thinking. These are awful parents. Well as times changed their work schedule did to. Lincoln was supposed to be home at 6:30pm. But it gave lincoln 2 hours and 30 minute to hangout with his friends when he gets home from school. The next thing that changed was him being unsupervised. Whenever his sisters or parents would. Leave lincoln would have to go his aunt ruth or mr grouses house. But what the major change for lincoln was his sister luna. She became stricter. Luna was started become harder on her little brother. She would yell at lincoln but soon regrets it and would give him a hug as a sign she was sorry.

Lincoln came to a conclusion on why luna was like this. It was because of him. The first time he left it hurt his family especially her. Lincoln at one point was willing to disown his sisters because they were mean to delilah.

He left again and lied about where he went. And the recent event was the night out with his girlfriend. Lincoln then got out of deep thought when he heard his sister call his name.

Luna:Lincoln sup little bro.

Lincoln:Hey luna.

He responded in a emotionless tone.

Luna:Hey look dude im sorry for yelling at you. I'm just worried about you.

Lincoln:What are you worried about. Im basically

In a POW camp. Im safe.

Luna:oh?

She said scratching her head.

Luna:So How ronnie anne?

Lincoln quickly turns his head to his sister giving her a hostile glare.

Lincoln:I don't know haven't talk to her in months.

Luna: i don't know why you broke up with her. You could have worked stuff out. I mean ronnie anne is a catch she smart,strong,kind.

Lincoln immediately got up from his chair.

Lincoln:(screaming)WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?

He yelled at her with a red face. She got up giving lincoln a annoyed look.

Luna:(bitter tone) Look i didn't want to admit this but i think you should forget about delilah and find someone else like a human and thats not a criminal.

Lincoln gritted his teeth then growled at luna.

Lincoln:(angry) How dare you. Like your one to talk. were all vampires. You wanna talk about criminal. You and i suck someone blood killing them.

Luna:Unlike you i killed in self defense. But you did it for kicks. We all don't want no one to corrupt you and take you away from us again.

Her brother rolled his eye. Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so close to his sisters. But the one lincoln was closest to was luna.

Lincoln:You changed luna loud. I have made mistakes but this is crazy. You guys forbid me from seeing my friends. I can't stay out late. I can't be home by myself.

Luna: We don't trust you anymore linc. You wanna leave and never comeback.

I bet i know i why you wanna leave. That bitch is controlling you.

The teenager slammed his fist down on the table in anger.

Lincoln:Shut up.

Luna:You know it true little bro. She half succubus. Nothing but half human and half whore. Your children will be nothing but offsprings OF A FUCKING WHORE,A DISGRACE TO THE LOUD FAMILY.

Lincoln's anger came to a boiling point. All of a sudden he pushed luna causing her to fall on to the kitchen floor. His face went from angry to that of regret. Lincoln looked at the shocked luna who had a look of betrayal on her face. Lincoln ran out of the kitchen. Luna got up and began to follow behind him.

Luna:(concerned) Lincoln.. lincoln… wait im sorry…. Lincoln… please.

She followed him upstair but he went into his room slamming the door in luna's face.

Luna:Wait i just…

She stop in mid sentence. couldn't bring herself to utter the words she wanted to say. Luna really wanted to say it but her actions did not show it


	4. Chapter 4: lincoln meets the devil

A couple of hours has passed. Lincoln was in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

What luna said to him earlier kept going through his head.

Lincoln started to doubt who delilah really was.

Lincoln:Maybe she is right. I don't know. Maybe…

Just then his eye got wide as images of past events flashed through his mind.

Lincoln:(scared) Oh no? H-how is this possible im undead.

The white haired boys breathing started become difficult. With each second that went by it became harder for lincoln to breath.

He soon discovered in the corner a demon laughing maniacally. Lincoln blinked and saw the demon was now on top of his chest. The creature was reptilian with red eyes. This scared lincoln so bad he was unable to utter any words. The demon grab him by the neck. It threw him to the corner. As lincoln hit the corner he saw that he was falling. He looked down to see the bottom was a glowing orange light. As lincoln started to scream he closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. But when lincoln opened his eyes he saw that he was laying on a scorching hot ground. The boy saw that his locations was surrounded by screams and flames. Lincoln stood up and was in awe at what was happening around him.

???:Hello lincoln loud im the devil.

When he heard this person speak Lincoln immediately got mad. Because lincoln hated the devil with all fiber of his being.

???:You wanna hit me dont you.i give you five minutes and i wil let you beat the fuck out of your enemy ha ha.

Lincoln gave a smile as he ball his fist. The boy turn around preparing to punch the individual but when he did he froze like a statue. Lincoln came face to face with delilah. Who was wearing a black gothic style trench coat. He lowered his arm back to his side.

Delilah:Well well it's my little bat.

Lincoln:Delilah you're the devil?

Lincoln asked her in disgusted

Delilah:Yeah but lincoln wait i know. Your probably pissed off at me right now .But i didn't know i was going be satan.

Lincoln:Look around you. people burning and suffering. This is sick.

She scoffed at him then replied with.

Delilah:You are a hypocrite. You know damn well these people brought himself here. Let me introduce you a few. See that man with the crazy eyes and missing his right arm.

Delilah pointed in the direction of the tortured man. Lincoln turn his head to see.

Lincoln:Yeah.

Delilah:That man is adolf hitler. He was famous on earth. Well he became famous after me murder 6 million people.

Lincoln:Oh.

Delilah: poor Vlad i wish he would stop throwing up blood. Baby that vlad the impaler. The real dracula. He implailed about more then 20,000 people.Tortured,disemboweled people. And final that person right there is judas the man who betrayed jesus.

Lincoln bowed his head shame.

Delilah:Look lincoln. I see what your trying to say. You know people put themselves in hell. But you don't want me to be a devil.

Lincoln:Yeah, im sorry. So did i die.

Delilah:No i'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to say hi. But i will send you back.

Lincoln:Wait no don't do that. I really miss you alot i wanna talk.

She looked at him as she scratched her head.

Delilah:Really aren't your family now very strict with you.

Lincoln:Yeah but i don't care.

I'm not waiting until im 18 to see you.

Back on earth the rest of the loud sisters gotten home a hour ago.They were all sitting on the couch watching tv.

Lynn:So Luna what did you and lincoln do today?

Lynn asked.

Luna:Nothing much really!

She calmly replied.

Lynn: Huh you didn't force him to do anything?

Luna:What do you mean forced.

Lynn gave a sarcastic chuckle.

Lynn:Oh wait lincoln never told you. He's scared of you. Well not scared but doesn't like you anymore. Well i guess that what happens when you take people's best friends and girlfriends away.

She explained to her older sister.

Luna:Shut up brah lincoln likes me!

She argued. Lynn gave luna a smirk as she got up.

Lynn:Sure keep telling yourself that.

She remarked as she made her way upstairs. Back in hell lincoln and delilah

On gondola boat ride in the lake of fire. Delilah was sitting next to lincoln. She noticed he was blushing like crazy.

Delilah:What's wrong lincoln.

Lincoln:It's nothing.

Delilah:Remember i can read your mind dude. Be honest with me.

Lincoln:Okay fine i'm nervous and shy right now.You changed a lot. Your voice, hell you're now the ruler of… well hell ha ha.

She gave him a reassuring smile.

Delilah: Lincoln im still the same person im now a leader and my voice changed. I have matured a little.

Lincoln:Oh i can see that. But i wanna know how did you become the devil.

Delilah busted out laughing at lincoln's question.

Delilah:I won a music competition.

Lincoln:Huh didn't see that coming.

Delilah:yeah.

She responded as she nervously played with her hair.

Delilah:Hey i been meaning to ask you something.

Lincoln:Yeah.

Delilah reached into her pocket. She takes out two rings. One is a skull ring and the other was a ring with a pentagram on it.

Lincoln:What are these.

Delilah:Lincoln what i wanna talk about is marriage.

This took lincoln extremely by surprise. The two have talked about marriage before but this time it felt different to him. About 6 months ago he met a girl who was shy,fragile and knew little about the world. Now this girl is a powerful demon,that's extremely knowledgeable and that rules over hell.

Delilah:I know this is a bit extreme but we talked about it before. But believe me we both love each other and are willing to do anything. Look you don't have to come up with a answer now but i want you think on it. If you do agree to it also need you to gets lynns blessing too.

Delilah explained putting the rings in lincoln's hands.

Delilah:I got to go honey.

She then leaned in giving lincoln a kiss on the lips. Delilah next snapped her fingers teleporting him back to his room. Lincoln appeared laying on his bed. He looked down at his right hand. Lincoln slowly opened up his hand to reveal the two rings.

Lincoln:Oh man this decision is a big one.


	5. Chapter 5:Blessing

Lincoln sat on his bed looking at the rings in his hand. He realised the big picture here. If lincoln said yes to this he would be with girl he loves forever. But he at the same time ending his childhood early. Lincoln opened up his bedside drawer puting the rings in it then closing it.

The door opened. He looked over to see it was lynn standing at his door.

Lynn:Sup lincoln.

Lincoln:sup lynn. Hey come in i need to talk to you.

Lynn:Sure what's up

She asked walking in closing the door behind her. Lynn then took a seat next to her brother.

Lincoln:I'm thinking of getting married for real.

Lincoln told her as he took out the rings from the drawer. Lynn Looked down at lincoln's hand to see the two rings.

Lynn:Oh your serious?

Lincoln:Yeah i am. Delilah gave me these. She told me i can have sometime to think about it about. But i only needed 5 minutes. I'm gonna say yes. But i need one more thing before im able to make it official.

Lynn:What's that?

She stared at him desperately wanting the answer.

Lincoln:Your blessing. Yours and only your. Delilah wants it.

Lynn just stared at lincoln. She couldn't believe what he just said. The young women just came to the realisation that it wasn't just lincoln and delilah who had the authority to make his engagement official. But also her as well.

Lynn:(unsure) Oh man. Lincoln look. I haven't been married before so i have no experience. But my point is this decision is life changing one.

Lincoln looked directly into lynn's eyes and smiled.

Lincoln:I know. To be honest the truth is i have only a few more years left of being a kid. I really really want to be with someone i love. But i can't until im 18. If i can't spend the rest of my childhood happy then why have fun with what time i have left.

Lynn:Wow that some deep thinking .Okay before i make my decision i want to talk to her.

Just then lynn started to see lincoln and his bedroom fading away into a different setting. She was now sitting in another bedroom.Lynn noticed it wasn't her brothers or anyone else she knows. The room had a black carpeted floor. The walls and the ceiling were blood red. Just as she tried to figure out where she was at,Delilah appeared in front of her.

Delilah:How are you my friend.

Lynn:Wow your voice has changed man. By the way. where am i?

Lynn asked delilah

Delilah:Well your in hell and im the devil.

Lynn:What?

Delilah:Yeah im the devil.

And your in hell.

The young brunette women start to sweat. Her eyes filled with fear.

Lynn:(nervous)It was nice visiting you delilah but i got to go.

Delilah:(pleading) Please don't take your brother away from me.

Delilah begged lynn.

Delilah:I know your mad at me for being reckless and getting myself kicked out. But believe When i say this. I missed you and lincoln the most. Please don't take him away.

Lynn then sighed at her best friend.

Lynn:Look im not mad anymore. I'm just a little freak out. I'm not here to take him away. Am here to give him away. You have my blessing.

A smile came across the demon girls face. Delilah rushed over to lynn giving her a hug.

Delilah:Thank you. Thank you lynn.

Lynn:But i have one condition. Treat my brother with respect okay. No more beating on him. You dont wanna get on my bad side dee dee.

Delilah:You have my word.anything else.

Lynn:Yes i want you to be in the villa in five minutes.

Delilah:Okay see you later.

Delilah said snapping her fingers teleporting lynn back to lincoln's room.

Lincoln:So what did you say.

She walked over to her little brother putting her hands on his shoulders.

Lincoln:Listen little brother i want you to put the rings in your pocket. I'm gonna teleport you somewhere. Then i'm gonna leave. I want you to walk through a door. No matter what happens after you walk through that door. Everyone including me will support you every step okay.

Lincoln nodded his head in agreement. The two of them disappeared into black smoke . The siblings reappeared in front of a red and black villa.

Lynn:Good luck baby bro.

Lynn gave a smile before she disappeared. Lincoln stared at red door. He next a took a deep breathe.

Lincoln:It's time.

He closed his eyes imagining his life in the near future. When lincoln opened his eye he saw that he was standing in front of delilah in the middle of a wide open field.

Delilah:You wanted me?

Lincoln:Yes. Delilah ever since we were kids you made me laugh and smile. But when we separated it devastated me. I really never got over it. Even though i forgot about you. I still felt something missing in my life. It was you and i don't want that to be the case again. What i'm about to do i thought i wouldnt have to do until i was 21 or 25 but where it goes.

Lincoln took out the skull ring from his pocket and next got on one knee.

Lincoln: Delilah grey loud will you make me the happiest vampire in the world and marry me.hp.

Delilah:(happy,crying) Yes yes yes a thousand times yes.

Lincoln smiled taking delilah's hand and sliping the ring right on her finger. He stood back up. The began to share passionate kiss for about a good 20 seconds.

Delilah: i'm so happy. I been waiting for this moment for the last 10 years.

Lincoln:(smiling) I know me too.

Delilah:Hey when you get home. You find a yellow envelope on your pillow i want you to take a look at the papers inside.

Lincoln:Okay i will look at them as soon as i get home.

Delilah:Good.


	6. Chapter 6:invitation

Pov of lincoln:

I wake up to the repetitive sound of my alarm going off. I open up my eyes. I set my alarm clock at 5 when i usually get up at 6. Well there's a reason why i woke up early. You see last night i proposed to my girlfriend. Yep you guy are probably thinking. Lincoln what? Your 16 why are you getting married now. Well let me tell you why. For the last year and a half i been through alot. I turned into a vampire,i left my family twice and was reunited with my childhood friend who is now my fiance. But anyways the reason for waking up in the morning was because delilah sent me something. I discovered it to be like a fill in the bubble questionnaire. The title of it is called the For keeps. I thought 5 o'clock in the morning was a good time as ever to fill it out. I hate contracts. it make me feel like our relationship nothing more but a Ceo company deal. So i lift up my pillow taking out the yellow envelope. I took the the paper out. I looked at it again. It reminded me of a test. But anyways i got started on it. You see the paper had questions. But the choices were just the letters. Just. A,B,C or D.

So i decided to take my chances. I read the questions then filled in what i thought was the answer.

It took me about 10 minutes to complete it. It was ironically 11 questions.

The envelope had instructions on the back. It said crumble the paper up into a ball ,close your eyes and open them. So i did what it read.When i reopen my eyes the balled up paper was gone. It bothered me a bit but i shrugged it off. I then got out of my bed and got ready for school.

POV of Delilah:

The time is 7:00pm. I sat at my living room table. In front of me were two things. One is the envelope with lincoln answers in it. The other envelope had my answers in it. I'm really scared ha. Even though i created the test im scared lincoln and me are not gonna agree on most of them. But oh well. I hope for two things. The first is that he got the invitation and the second that he loves my new dress.

It was 7:15pm lincoln was in his room. He was looking at himself in the mirror. Lincoln was Wearing a black leather jacket with a black v-neck shirt on. And black pants to match.Lincoln also had is hair slick back.

Lincoln:I don't know why she wants me to wear this. But she want me to.

He looked at the invitation delilah send him. It said that she will pick him up at 7:30pm in a limo. Lincoln next walked out of his room. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Lincoln quickly shoved the invitation into his pocket. He began to walk at a fast pace towards the stairs when he saw lori step out of her room and call his name.

Lori:Lincoln!

Lincoln:WHAT!

Lincoln replied in a angered tone.

Lori:We need to talk to you for a minute.

The white haired teen rolled his eye and made a angry march to lori's room. As lincoln made it to the doorway. He saw that all his sisters were present. Including luna who is hanging her head in shame.

Lincoln:Look i don't have time this . I'm going to a party. Don't worry mom and dad knows about it. So what do you want?

Lori:Lynn told us what you said luna did. Look lincoln i know us and mom and dad gave been strict the pass couple of months but we just are worried.

Luan:Yeah we don't wanna lose you again.

Lincoln:(sarcastic) Oh okay so calling my girlfriend a whore. Just because of she succubus. Is a sign of being worried.

Luna:(apologetic) Look dude im really sorry about what i said. But come on you and delilah blew up a bloody store. You got to understand we are all skeptical if our only brothers girlfriend encourage him to destroy public property.

Lincoln:Luna i get it but don't you ever call delilah a whore. Don't you ever.

The serious looking lincoln turn his attention towards lynn.

Lincoln:Lynn when i come back wanna chill and watch some netflix.

She gave him a little nervous smile.

Lynn:Sure!

Lincoln turned around and left the room. Lynn gave a chuckle. Lori narrowed her eyes at her in supecticion. The 22 year old went over to shut the door.

Lori:Lynn your hiding something aren't you?

Lynn:What no!

Luan: Yeah lynn out of all the sister to watch netflix with he picked you. Plus you are the only person that got extremely close to delilah.

Luna walked up to her sister.

Luna:Dude if you know something tell us.

All their stares began to make her uncomfortable. She soon gave in.

Lynn:Fine okay don't get pissed. Please dont guy for real because what im about to tell you is a big thing

Lori:(annoyed) Just tell us. We literally don't have time for this.

Lynn:Lincoln has a fiance.

They all gasps as she told them.

Lola:Lincoln's getting married?

Lucy:To who?

Lynn:(annoyed)who do you think.

Luna:Delilah!

Lynn:Yep the one you called a slut luna.

Luna turned to her with a menacing glare.

Luna:Look sis drop it. I really regret what i said but drop it.

Leni:Why didn't lincy tell us about his engagement.

Leni wondered.

Lynn:Oh i don't know cause you watch him like a hawk,you restrict his freedom,you kicked the girl he loves out of his house. I dont know im just guessing

Lynn said giving a smirk.

Lori:okay we need to get lincoln to see we aren't trying to get rid of delilah.

All of them:Got it.


	7. Chapter 7:The meeting

As the limousine drove down the highway lincoln was thinking to himself about his current situation with his sisters. The limo driver was reptilian creature with black eyes and horns.

Lincoln:It's a beautiful night huh kirby.

Limo driver:who? Um mr loud my name is james

Lincoln: Oh im sorry i was just remembering when i was 11. I had won a contest and i won a free limo for a day . I became snooty stuck up person to my sisters. But when the limo was taken i got off high horse and saw my error. I was able to get the limo back and give sisters a ride i promised them.

James: Sounds like a heartwarming story

Lincoln:Yeah. I will admit i did a lot of bad,immature,reckless stuff in my life but me lying to my family about where i went. I think i lost their trust forever.

Jame:Dont worry sir it will all.work out. Were here.

Lincoln got out of the limo. To see he arrived at a huge red mansion.

Lincoln:Aww damn.

Lincoln looked in amazement.

Delilah: You like it?

He looked forward to see his fiance standing in front of him with a smile. Delilah was wearing a red bodycon dress with black high heels on. Lincoln began to blush as he smiled.

Delilah: Lets have some fun.

Back at the loud house. The loud sisters were in the kitchen. They all sat at the kitchen table discussing the detail involving their brother.

Lori:Okay any suggestions on the agreement involving our set rules with lincoln and delilah's banishment.

Lucy: i have have suggestion. We cross out the rule where lincoln cant be alone.

Lori:Why?

Lucy:Because he 16. The idea of him being treated like child make him feel like he has no freedom.

Lori:Okay consider it gone.

She took a pencil and crossed out the rule.

Lynn:I have a suggestion. We get rid of delilah banishment.

Lori:No!

Lynn: Why not?

Lynn asked.

Lori:Because we kicked her out for a reason.

Lynn: Yeah you establish that. But think about this logical. Delilah been in the loud house tecniqually her whole life. She basically one of us. We kicked one of our own out before and look how that came back to bite us in the ass.

Luan: but she blew. …

Lynn:It wasn't just her it was lincoln too.

Lynn interrupted luan

Lynn: So why wasn't lincoln kicked out. I know why because we did it before.

We all love our brother don't get me wrong. But if you actually look at it they didn't do any harm.

Her sisters turn to her with dumbfounded faces.

Lisa:Perhaps you haven't been seeing the big image here. They Brought someone back from the dead to kill that person again. Then proceeds to blow up a convenient store that wasn't closed or abandoned.

Lisa added her thoughts on the matter. Lynn got up from her chair grinning at the child prodigy.

Lynn:Lisa , lisa look at the big picture here. This took place at night. There was no witness right. The stores owner immediately didn't take down the sign giving off the impression that it was still flips. There go still leaving ownership to him. That would make sense since he wasn't alive. So why in lincolns and delilah eyes it was closed. They would have thought the city was gonna tear it down anyways.

Lana:Yeah that's a interesting point. But did you guys forget they killed flip too.

Lynn:Aww i did some thinking on that my self. Have you guys ever heard of double jeopardy well its kinda like that. Flip was killed about a year ago. He was already dead. His soul belong to the devil. In theory if it still belong to satan then that means he already been judged by god. Indicating god sent him to hell when flip first died. Therefore logically flip is undead.

Lori:Look Lynn i got to say your theory is logical and complex but it's also stupid and insane. But i have a realistic idea. We will give delilah a chance. But she won't be able to come back until her and lincoln are married. All in favor say aye.

All:Aye.

Meanwhile back at delilah mansion she and lincoln are walking down a hall.

Lincoln:Hey why did you create that little questionnaire?

He asked his fiance.

Delilah:Well i see our relationship and soon to be marriage as something sacred. I want us to be on the same page baby. I hope it dont make you uncomfortable.

Lincoln:No it doesn't!

Delilah:Good.

Lincoln and delilah entered a dark room. The rooms walls and ceiling were red. The only source of light were a couple of lamps with red lightbulbs.The floor was black and white tiles. In the middle of the room was a huge black conference table. The two took a seat at opposite ends of the table. When lincoln took his seat he saw two papers in front of delilah.

Delilah:Okay lincoln. The reason why the options were A,B and so on was because i wanna see how compatible we are by guessing the answer . Okay. If we both get the same answer for one question it will be part of our future. If we have different answers we will work it out later on down the road. okay ready.

Lincoln:Yes.

Delilah:For question one i got A. And you got the same answer. So this mean i will be attending school with you. For question two.

It took her about 8 minute to go over the answers.

Delilah:Well Mr loud. Lets see whats definitely in our future. Me attending your school,us having children. Looks like we're raising them on earth. You and i will be living together. Your sisters will be apart of our new family. And finally our children will have a trust fund. I'm so happy.

Lincoln then frowned. Delilah quickly noticed this.

Delilah:What wrong my love.

Lincoln:Well i gotta tell you something. Promise me you wont get mad.

Delilah:That depends what is it.


	8. Chapter 8: flirting

This was around the time delilah was official crowned the new devil. Lincoln was at school. The school day just ended but he decided to stay in the gymnasium for a bit. It was perfect timing too. The basketball team didn't have practice. The janitor had cleaned the gym a hour before school let out. It was perfect lincoln did this every friday. He just laid down in the center of the gym looking up at the ceiling. Lincoln now wore a jacket. He became very self conscious about the size of his arms after his fight with delilah.

Renee: Hey lincoln.

Lincoln got up looking over his shoulder to see renee walking towards him.

Lincoln:Hey renee.

Renee: I need to talk to you about something. But first i need to do something.

Lincoln:Um okay.

Renee gave him a seductive smile as she began to unzip his jacket. This began to make lincoln a little worried.

Lincoln:(scared) What are you doing?

Renee:(playful tone) taking off your jacket.

She the took off his jacket throwing it onto the floor.

Renee:I will take off mine too.

Renee giggled unzipping her jacket. She then threw hers on the floor as well. Lincoln's heart started to race. He knew something was wrong. Lincoln noticed renee was wear red lipstick. He also noticed that her arm were now more muscular.

Lincoln:Um have you been working out?

Renee: You noticed. You know lincoln peter told me what happened between you and delilah.

Renee began to walk closer to him. Lincoln started to back up.

Lincoln:pete told you?

Renee:Yes. the time when delilah pushed you up against the wall. I saw that too. If i was your girlfriend i would never abuse you. I Would treat you like a king.

A few step later lincoln backed himself up against a wall. Renee put each of her hands on each side of lincoln. blocking him.

Lincoln:I would like to go now. Could you please move.

He asked in a shy voice.

Renee:All i am saying you should be with a girl who doesn't use you like a punching bag. Like me.

She lean close to lincoln's ear.

Renee:(whispered) I can make you feel good. All the time. I will never leave you. I can give you kids that wont look like black eyed freaks or won't be bullied.

As she said that. His eyes turned red. Lincoln's hair turned black also. Renee saw this and stopped whispering in lincoln's ear.

Lincoln:(romanian accent) back up.

She quickly backed up.

Lincoln:(romanian accent) I like you renee. I don't want us to stop being friends. But the next time you disrespect my girlfriend. I make sure maggot fed upon your flesh.

Lincoln then vanished into thin air.

(Flash Forward to the present day)

Delilah:That bitch did what.

She screamed.

Lincoln:Look it was nothing i promise she didn't do anything crazy. I just felt like had to tell you.

Delilah:(angry demonic voice) i swear to god i'm gonna torture her soul.

Lincoln:(Begging) Please don't delilah. Were in this mess because of doing something extreme.

Delilah:Fine but the next time i see her im beating her ass.

Delilah proclaimed. She began to walk over to lincoln.

Delilah:(seductive)Besides i'm more hotter, more stronger, smarter and a better kisser then renee is.

She then leaned in and gave lincoln a passionate kiss on the lip.

Lincoln:(smiling) I really should get back home i have school in the morning.

Delilah:So do i. Plus i got the perfect outfits for me and you to wear tomorrow.

Delilah began to his neck.

Lincoln:(laughing)Dee dee i got to go for real.

She stopped kissing his neck. Delilah gave him a smile.

Delilah:Okay. When you get home look in your closet. You will find the outfit i want you to wear to school. Night linc

Lincoln:Night delilah.

Lincoln then vanished reappearing in his living room where his sister were sitting on the couch waiting for him. They all had smiles on their faces.

Lincoln:What are you guys smiling for.

Lori:congrat on the engagement little brother.

Lincoln's jaw drop when he heard what she said. His face became red with anger. Lincoln then turn to lynn.

Lincoln:lynn, le-ai spus că am încredere în tine cu secretul meu și că mi-ai mințit.

Lynn:Lincoln, am vrut să vă păstrez secretul, dar nu s-ar opri să mă deranjeze până nu i-am spus.

Lincoln:That not a excuse.You told them. Wow oh my god.

Luna:Lincoln were all sorry look we made changes to the contract so you can…

Lincoln: You know what it doesn't matter anymore. I want my future children to meet all 10 of their aunts. Please don't make me raise them in hell for the rest of their lives.

He explained making his way upstair to his room.

Luna:What does he mean raise his kids in hell.

Lynn: Did i forget to mention delilah is now the devil?

All of them:WHAT?

Lynn:(nervously laughs) Ha ha sorry. My mistake.


	9. Chapter 9: Delilah vs renee

Lincoln opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in his room. He quickly sat up as he looked around. Lincoln discovered that he wasn't wearing a shirt either. The bed was king sized. Lincoln turn on his side to find delilah sleeping without a bra or shirt on right beside him. His eyes got wide. Lincoln scream causing him to accidentally fall out of the bed. This made delilah wake up.

Delilah:Lincoln!

Lincoln:What the hell. Why aren't you wearing a shirt. And why am i here?

Delilah:I always sleep like this. How is it different from you sleeping in your underwear. Plus your here because i got scared and lonely.

She explained.

Lincoln:First huge difference. I sleep in my own room naked by myself. Two why are you scared. I understand lonely but scared. Your 16 and a succubus. Your the devil for god sake.

He angrily explained to his girlfriend. The teen boy quickly got back into bed.

Delilah:What is your problem?

Lincoln:(blushing) I don't have a Just please put a shirt on. Or do something please your so disgusting.

Lincoln quickly realised what he said. He saw that delilah's eyes widen. Her eyebrows pulled down. Delilah covered her breast with her hands.

Delilah:(angry) Whatever fuck you lincoln. We need to get ready for school anyways

She said getting out of bed and angrily walking out of the bedroom door. Then Lincoln sighed.

Lincoln:I really didn't mean to say that.

Meanwhile downstairs delilah in the bathroom getting dressed.

Delilah:(muttering) That motherfucker. I can't believe he said that.

She muttered putting on her pants and shirt.

Delilah:Well i guess im giving him the silent treatment. That should work.

Meanwhile a black nova car is driving down a highway.

In this car was amanda and renee. Amanda was driving while renee was sitting beside her in the passenger seat.

Amanda:I hate school dude.

But you probably love it because you get to see lincoln huh.

She joked. Amanda looked a her friend for a split second. To see a frown on her face.

Amanda:Hey girl what wrong with you. You and lincoln have been acting weird.

Renee then sighed turning her head at her friend.

Renee:Look i think linc hate me now. I hit on him a few months ago.

Amanda:What?

She replied in a shocked tone.

Amanda:Renee shouldn't have done that. Lincoln already has a girlfriend. If delilah finds out it's gonna be bad.

Renee gave scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Renee:(cocky tone)She won't find out. Lincoln probably wont think its a good idea to tell her.

She gave a smirk. Back at the mansion delilah was waiting on the couch for lincoln to come down stair.

She was wearing a black shirt and pants. Delilah also wore a black baseball cap

backwards with black boot to match. She turned her blacks eyes into normal human eyes. Lincoln's began to come down the stairs. His outfit was a blue tactical Camouflage T-Shirt with black pants and black boots.

Delilah:(annoyed)Hey baby let's go.

Lincoln:You still mad huh.

He said as he followed her out the door. Delilah's probe 16 car was now painted black. Lincoln got in the passenger seat while delilah got in the driver seat. The car started.she pulled out onto the road and began to drive down the street. Ten minutes into the drive was silent until delilah struck up a conversation.

Delilah:Do you think im really disgusting?

Lincoln:No,look i'm sorry i said that. I didn't mean to. I was just surprised. And a little shy. Not to mention tired.

Delilah:Oh i see i might have overreacted ha ha.

Lincoln:Yeah you did but i think its cute.

They arrived at school. Delilah parked in the student parking lot. The now smiling lincoln looked out the window to see renee and amanda standing by a car smoking a cigarette. His heart dropped. Because lincoln knews what's going to happen if delilah out of the car.

Lincoln:Hey delilah lets make out before school starts.

Delilah:No lincoln it's to early.

Lincoln:Okay let take about what you do to people in hell.

Delilah:Okay your trying to stall. Because you told me to not to talk about it with you.

Lincoln:ahhh ahhh.

He couldn't come up with a answer so he turned invisible. Delilah then looked out the window to see renee and amanda. Her face twisted into face of hate.

Delilah:Lincoln baby stay in the car.

She said getting out of the car and quickly started walking toward the two girls.

Delilah faked a smile.

Delilah:(american accent)Hello nice to meet you im new to this school.

She said extending her hand out for a handshake. Amanda and renee smiled. Renee extended her hand for the handshake. But when delilah got about three feet from her she punched her in the face knocking her to the ground.This surprised amanda.

Renee:(angry)Who the fuck are you.

Delilah closed her eyes and open them revealing her black eyes. Renee was left speechless.

Delilah:You bitch you think your slick.

Renee:Oh hey delilah how are you.

She picked her off the ground by her shirt slamming her on the hood of amanda car.

Delilah:You called my future children freaks.

Renee:Yeah your nothing but fucking bugeye whore like your mom.

She punched delilah in the face making her stumble back. Delilah smiled at her making a gun with her finger.

Lincoln became visible again he looked to see what delilah was doing. The gesture reminded him of something. Then it hit him.

Lincoln:The reapers hidden scythe.

He quickly got out of the car. Lincoln used his super speed ability to tackle delilah to the ground.

Amanda:Lincoln.

Lincoln:What are you doing.

Delilah:huh i guess you watched Assassination Classroom too.

Lincoln:Yes. Delilah dont please i don't wanna go to jail this time.

They both got up off the ground

Delilah:no lincoln im your fiance i don't want another woman touching you like that.

Amanda: Oh i see. You think were nothing because your marrying slut and this is why you abandoned us.

But before lincoln could say anything amanda. sucker punched him in the face knocking him out.


	10. Chapter 10:Detention

The School day had ended a hour ago. The fourteen were in the library serving a after school detention. Lincoln was pissed off to the extremes.

Lincoln:It's so fucking funny. I wasn't at school for a hour or thirty minutes and i got my ass beat and a detention.

Renee:You deserved it.

Lincoln:What did i say before renee. I said im gonna put you in the ground.

His hair turned black. His eyes turn red. Lincoln's fangs popped out of his gums.

Delilah:Lincoln calm down.

Lincoln:(romanian accent) i keep my promises. You and amanda will be nothing but bones when im done.

Delilah:Lincoln.

Lincoln turned his head toward delilah. She slowly began to walk up to him. She lean in to his ear and whisper.

Delilah:(whisper)wanna see a magic trick baby?

Lincoln's hair turn back to white. His eyes turn back to normal. Lincoln's fangs retracted into his gums.

Lincoln:Yes i would love to.

Delilah: give me your right hand

Delilah took his hand and put it up to his face.

Delilah:i want you to look at the lines on your hand. Focus on a spot. You will now notice your hand slowing moving towards you.

When your hand get to your face you will got to sleep.

As delilah moved lincoln's hand to his face. He immediately collapsed onto the floor.She picks him up putting him in a chair. Renee and amanda look at her with shocked faces.

Delilah:Okay i don't want my boyfriend to keep getting knocked out. So sit down and i will answer your fucking questions.

Renee:Okay first question why are you abusing lincoln.

Delilah:Im not!

Amanda:(yelling) YEAH YOU ARE. WE SAW YOU PUSH HIM UP AGAINST A WALL AT HIS HOUSE. OUR FRIEND PETER EVEN TOLD US WHY HE LEFT YOU.

Delilah:Okay thats in the past. We worked it out. I promised his sisters to never put my hands on him like that again.

Amanda:How we supposed to believe that? Demons don't have good track record. Satan,Legion,the one who went into judas.

Delilah did a facepalm.

Delilah:I don't know why lincoln is friends with you two.Ha you wanna talk about hypocrisy. You guys dress like you're from fucking the nightmare before christmas. But yet you judge others.

Renee:Whatever we came first bitch.

Delilah:Actually i came first. Known him since i was five. I got a close look at his life. You don't know him like i do.

Amanda:Really i want lincoln to say that himself.

Amanda demanded. Delilah walked up to the sleeping lincoln and leaned into his ear.

Delilah:(whisper)When i snap my fingers you will be awake.

She then snapped her fingers causing lincoln to wake up.

Lincoln:Dee dee what happen.

Delilah:Forget that. Right now i need you to tell us which of us you known the longest.

Lincoln:I knew you the longest baby.

Delilah:That's right my little bat.

She smirked at them as she stroke lincoln's hairs.

Lincoln:Look i want to say something. All of you are pissing me off.

He yelled getting out of the chair.

Lincoln: i got my face blasted for being engage.

Please tell me what did i do wrong.

Amanda:You left the group for months. We barely saw you. And now i see why.

Amanda said looking in the direction of a angry delilah.

Lincoln:The reason i haven't been around is because my sisters created crazy rules. Because i did something bad with her. Delilah left because she was kicked out because of my idea. You wanna punch me because you do not knowing the whole story. Now im in fucking detention. On delilah's first day of school.

She bowed her head in shame.

Amanda: linc i didn't mean too.

Lincoln:Damn it i hear it all the time. Lincoln im sorry, we didn't mean too,i love you.I hear from my sisters and now you guys.

Lincoln turn his rage to renee.

Lincoln:And you this is all your damn fault. You knew i was with someone and tried to flirt with me. Not to mention disrespect delilah to my face.

Then he turn his attention to delilah.

Lincoln:Just why, just why? you can't always fight your problems away. I told you renee didn't do anything crazy. If she was too kiss me that would be a whole different story. But she didn't. I was scared last night because you would do something like this baby. Delilah you got to calm down and think before doing things

Delilah:(shaking voice) okay.

Lincoln:Now please apologized to them.

Delilah:I'm sorry i punched you instead of talking first. But i'm not sorry for being angry and jealous.

Renee:Okay i get it i did have it coming and i'm sorry for insulting you and trying to get with lincoln.

Amanda:Im sorry for punching you lincoln.

Lincoln:It's fine water under the bridge .It looks like it's time to go.

Delilah:I guess it is.

She smiled.


	11. Chapter 11:Lincoln vs Hawk

It was 8:00pm Lincoln was walking home from delilah's mansion. He told her he wanted to walk home. Lincoln stopped by park for a bit before continuing on home. That's when he saw one of the people he hated the most in his life. Even more than chandler. The person lincoln saw was hawk. Over the years he lost weight but his personality hasn't changed. Hawk was still a bully.

Lincoln:Hawk the asshole. He insulted lynn,He stole my candy. Now he's older and stick a prick.

Lincoln gave a evil smile as he looked up at the night sky. There was a full moon out. Lincoln then looked around to find there was nobody else around.

Lincoln:(yelling) A hawk you a bitch!!

Hawk immediately turned around to see lincoln in the distance. He gave the white haired boy a cocky smile.

Hawk:Looks like it the weakest linc. We will see whos a bitch.

Lincoln's eyes started to glow red. His fangs came out of his gums but only this time they were now the same size as a lions. His fingers turned into bat claws. His snow white hair once again turned black as the night. Lincoln's ear turn to bat ears.

Lincoln:(deep demonic voice) Time to die hawk.

Lincoln used his super speed to tackling him to the ground. He began to punch him in the face. The two rolled over making hawk now top. Lincoln had ahold of hawks neck. He them threw the older boy causing him to hit a tree. The bruised hawk got up. The loud boy ran up to him using his claws to slash him across the chest and stomach. The older boy screamed out in pain.Hawk then quickly took out a knife stabbing lincoln. In the stomach. His wound quickly healed with in seconds. Lincoln then broke his hand. He took hawk and threw him through a wooden park bench. Lincoln started to give him kicks to the stomach. Hawk desperately tried to crawl away but unfortunately lincoln grabbed him by the hair dragging him to a nearby sidewalk. Lincoln then began to smash his head on the concrete multiple times. Lincoln took his fangs sinking them deep into hawks neck.

Hawk gave a out a loud moan as he died. Lincoln look up a the sky and gave out a loud demonic roar. Lincoln turned back to normal. He then collapsed beside hawks corpse. Delilah appeared a few moments later to find the unconscious boy.

Delilah:oh Lincoln no no no.

She rushed over to his side

Delilah:(crying)Its okay its okay im here.

Delilah said picking up lincoln in her arms bridal style.

Delilah:This won't happen again. Never again.

She began to walk away from the dead body into the night. Back at the loud house. The loud family was in the living room with worried faces. All the loud sisters were sitting on the couch while lynn sr and Rita were in the kitchen. They all have not seen lincoln all day.

Luna:Dudes im really worried about lincoln. He wasn't in bed this morning.

Lori:Its weird mom called the school and lincoln got a detention but they said he finished serving it about 5 hours ago.

A knock was heard at the door. Lynn got up to open it.

When she opened it she found a crying delilah holding a unconscious lincoln loud in her arms.

Delilah:(shattering voice) please help him.


	12. Chapter 12:Time are changing

Delilah:I don't know what to do. I dont know whats going on with you.

She whispered standing beside lincoln's bedside crying. Standing outside the doorway. Was the loud children.

Lynn:I should go get her.

Luna:No i got it dude.

Lynn:Ha The hell do. Im talking to her.

Luna: Come on sis i know what i said about her was messed up but she doesn't even know i said it.

Delilah:Actually i do know lincoln told me. Plus you guys aren't the best at talking quietly.

Luna: oh shit delilah i...

Delilah:Don't worry i will leave. I'm still banished remember.

She then made her way for the door but luna blocked her way.

Delilah:Please to get out of my way.

Luna:No i need to talk to you.

Delilah:Man what is wrong with the human race. They are so concern with purity of future children.

She remarked.

Luna:Look please don't leave forget the rules forget them. Let's talk please i want no bad blood.

Delilah rolled her eyes and sighed.

Delilah:Fine but i swear dude if say one nasty thing about me or my future kids bro.

Luna:Don't worry i wont.

Luna promised. She snapped her fingers teleporting the both of them to the garage.

Delilah:What do you wanna talk about.

Luna:I was angry. I really love my brother. You gotta understand i didn't want anyone around him that could lead him to a path of destruction.

Delilah:It not a excuse luna. I been at this house since i was a baby. I couldn't talk to any of you. I could only talk to lincoln. What would i gain from destroying his life.

Delilah snapped at her.

Luna:I know it's not a excuse but i..

Delilah:Luna wanna hear something. I was there when lincoln was stabbed by that girl. I tried to protect him. And i saved him from being killed. The last girl that stab lincoln had her sight on his heart. I acted fast moving her hand to right or left i can remember. That cause the stake to miss his heart by a couple of inches.

You wanna know something else. I don't know how i did it but i was the one who made it possible for lincoln to communicate to you all while he was in a coma.

This left the young rock n roller speechless.

Luna:That was you?

Delilah:Yes. If you wanted me to stop time i would have found a way. If you wanted me to give you a million dollar i would have bought every lottery ticket in the world until i was rich. I love this family. And what i done. i did it for all you. But mostly lincoln.

She explained to luna.

Luna:So you and my little brother are getting married.

Delilah:Yeah. I would have sent invitations but you know. The only one we told was lynn.

Luna:Why her?

She demanded a answer.

Delilah:Lynn is my best friend and seemed like the only loud sister me and lincoln could trust at that moment.

Delilah then noticed tears coming down lunas face. She started to become sympathetic toward luna.

Delilah:Come with me i want to show you something.

Luna followed behind delilah into the kitchen.

Luna:What do you wanna show me.

Delilah:You will see.

The two entered into the living room where everyone was at.

Lynn:Hey delilah.

Delilah: Hey Everyone wanna see a trick.

Rita: What kinda trick dear.

Delilah gave her a smile. The demon girl snapped her fingers making a little 2 year old little girl appear in front of her. The little girl had snow white hair and pure black eyes.

Lynn sr:Oh my god.

Delilah:Sadly it's not real. This is what me and lincoln's baby would look like. Im sorry .But it can be real.

The little child walked over to lynn.

Child:(baby talk)Lynner lynner. Chicken dinner

Lynn:Aw that my catchphrase.

Delilah:I want that child to be part of a huge family and lincoln does to. He told me he's tired of leaving. He Loves you all but he love me too. He want us to be one big family.

The little child disappeared in thin air.

Delilah:(crying) You know i get it if you don't want me around your brother and son. I know i been physical with him. But i changed. i regret what i did everyday since i left. It get so lonely at my mansion. I just...i just im sorry i don't mean to cry. I just wanna say thank you for being my family. Thank you. I won't step foot in this house again until im 18. But i doubt i will ever comeback. If me and lincoln ever have children. They will come to visit but not me. It looks like i overstayed my welcome goodbye.

She said vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

Lincoln:Oh god.

They all turn their attention to the stairs to see lincoln standing there.

Luna:Oh hey little bro your awake.

Lincoln:I heard what she said. I see where she's coming from. I really want her to be part of this family. So i made the decision to move out.

They gasps when he made the announcement.

Rita:What?

Lincoln:I wanna move out.

Luan:Look lincoln that's nothing to joke about?

Lincoln:I'm not . I wanna move out and move in with delilah.

Luna:If its because of the whole exiled thing. Its done

Its null and void.

Luna took the paper out of her pocket and ripped it into many pieces.

Luna:There it's gone now everything's back to normal.

Lincoln:No it's not that. Look i decided to move because i promise her i would. Plus i think it would be best.

Lily:Please don't run away anymore.

Lincoln:Lily im not running away. I be back to visit.

He said patting her on the head.

Lincoln:Leni,lucy i need your help.

Leni and lucy:With what?

Lincoln:i want you two to be my wedding planners. I want my wedding to be gothic but at the same time stylish.

Leni and Lucy:Got it.

Lincoln:Your all invited to the wedding.Im sorry i didn't say it sooner. Guys dont think for one sec that i don't love you. I love you all.

He confessed as he walked upstairs to his room. As lincoln got to his bedroom door he stopped and smiled.

Lincoln:It's like that bob dylan song. (Singing)For the time they are a changin.


	13. Chapter 13: prietenul ei este un strigoi

It was 3 o'clock in the morning at the loud house.

Everyone was asleep in their beds.All except for lynn. After delilah told them what happen with lincoln she was obsessed with trying to find out what's wrong with her brother. A couple of days ago lynn went to the library and got a couple of books relating to the subjects of vampires. Lynn sat in the dark at the kitchen table with a flashlight in hand. She had a textbook open flipping through the pages.

Lynn:strixes nope the probability involving bird is unlikely. The Penanggalan.

What the hell this one is just a picture of a head of a women with guts coming out of her neck.

Lynn felt a hand touch her shoulder making her jump.

She quickly turned her head to see it was lori.

Lori:(Tired tone) What are you doing go to bed.

Lynn: No i can't. I got find out what wrong with lincoln.

Lori:Lynn nothings wrong with him.

Lynn:you sure about that lori? He barely talks to us. Lincoln talks to me but he doesn't tell me everything. I can't help but….

Lynn stopped before she should finished her sentence. She was looked down at her text book. Lynn stared at a chapter titled strigoi.

Lynn:The strigoi. The strigoi vampire is a troubled spirits of the dead rising from the grave.

Lori:Cool yeah its a awesome creature. Now to bed.

Lynn:Okay one im 18 years old. And two look at this. It goes on to say it has the ability to transform into animals and turn invisible.

Lori rolled her eye then sighed.

Lori:We all can do those things. You know what forget it .goodnight.

Lori said next vanishing into thin air. Lynn continued on reading the book.

Lynn:The strigoi mort. The dead strigoi is the most dangerous strigoi. It is both demonic and human. The strigoi is created in multiple way as followed.

She started to read the list.

Lynn:Lead a life of sin,suicide,died without being married and having being cursed by a witch. Huh being cursed by a witch.

Later that morning lincoln and delilah were both awake laying in bed.

Delilah:I don't wanna get up.

Lincoln: But we have to even though it's a friday.

Delilah:But i dare care lincoln. I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay in bed with you.

Lincoln: Yeah i don't wanna.

Delilah:Please.

She pleaded. But he didn't change his mind.

Lincoln:No nothing you could do will ever make me change my mind.

Delilah sat up with a seductive smile.

Delilah:We will see.

She said under her breath. A few seconds later the sound of glass could be heard breaking downstair. This cause lincoln to immediately sit up.

Lynn:woah alright broken window 50 points.

Lincoln:(angry) LYNN!!

He got out of bed and raced down stairs to confront his sister. But when lincoln got down stairs he saw nobody was there. He angrily rushed into the kitchen to see a heavenly sight.

Lincoln:Oh….My…. God it beautiful.

Lincoln said as he got down on his knees thanking god. On the kitchen table were 10 buckets of KFC chicken. Tears of joy rolled down lincoln's face. Delilah appeared right behind him.

Delilah:What did you say about i can't

do anything to change your mind.

She said with her hands on her hips.

Lincoln:Well i guess i was wrong. I forgot KFC is one of my weaknesses ha ha.

Lincoln stated getting back on his feet. Just then they heard the doorbell ring.

Lincoln: I will get it.

Lincoln immediately went to the door and opened it. When he did it found his comrades standing at the door. Clyde,rusty,liam and zach.

Lincoln:Clyde what you doing here?

Clyde:This is why.

He said taking out a little mirror putting it up to lincoln.

This made his heart drop realising that clyde knew.

Delilah:(yelling) Baby who is it.

Delilah yelled from inside.

Lincoln:Its just some friends of mine.

Delilah:Oh is it clyde, liam,rusty and zach.

Lincoln:Yeah.

Liam:May we come in

asked liam.

Lincoln:ahh sure come on in.

The five of them went inside. The four sat on the couch while lincoln sat in a recliner.

Lincoln:Okay you probably came for some answers right.

Rusty:Yes.

Lincoln: Well what do you wanna know.

Clyde:The vampire thing.

Lincoln:How i became one is simple. I did a occult ritual and got turned into one.

He answered.

Zach: whos that girl.

Lincoln:That my girlfriend and soon to be wife delilah grey.

Clyde:Oh really.

Lincoln:Yeah. Look guys please let me explain.

Zach:Were listening.

Lincoln:It all started when i was 14 i didn't know where i was going in life. So i became part of the goth subculture. But i did not forget you guys. But the whole ritual and turn me into a vampire. My family found out and i fled to romania. I was jumped by some girl who stabbed me. I was left to die in the woods.i survived. I made up with my family and moved back to royalwoods.

Just then delilah walked into the room.

Delilah:You telling your boys a story.

Lincoln:Yeah baby. I'm getting to the part where i met you. Yeah guys i met her when i did a weird kabbalah ritual

Rusty:Wait isn't kabbalah is jewish mysticism. But can be used in the occult.

Liam:So those aren't colored eye contact lenses she has on.

Delilah: Nope these are real. Im a demon and the devil.

They all looked at her with shocked faces. Then they turn their attention back to lincoln. Who gave a nervous smile.

Clyde:You are a hypocrite.

His statement caught the vampire teen by surprise.

Clyde:You and i got baptised together. We both gave our lives to jesus. And you do some stuff like this.

Lincoln:What? I'm not a hypocrite clyde. I just like someone whos different. I'm still a christian.

Clyde:Yeah last time i check they did satanic ritual and marry demons. No matter if a demons good or bad their are all disgusting, vile creature. Your future wife look beautiful on the outside. But she fucking ugly, vile, unholy on the inside. Her kind is nothing but pest to the world.

He said turning his head towards delilah.

Lincoln:Get out…….GET OUT. GET OUT IM SO SICK OF EVERYONE CALLING HER NAMES. SAYING DELILAH NOTHING BUT EVIL OR POINT BLANK A FREAK. NOW GET OUT BEFORE YOUR FAMILY HAS TO BURY YOU.

Lincoln yelled grabbing a vase and throwing it to the wall shattering it into pieces. Afterward he grabbed his chest. Lincoln felt a burning sensation. With in seconds the feeling spread all over his body. He fell to the floor and began to have convulsions. Delilah quickly ran to his aid.

Delilah:Oh my god lincoln.

She cried. Delilah looked up at the four boys with pure hate and anger.

Delilah:(demonic)Wow some fucking friend you are. Lincoln kept talking and bragging to me about how awesome of a friend you are. And you come in and say this. GET OUT.

They all made a break for the door. The four ran out slamming the door behind them. At this point lincoln stopped convalusing. Delilah got him off the floor and laid him on the couch.Lincoln ears started to become pointy. His fingernails began to grow.Lincoln's skin began to turn grey. Finally his eyes turned black as coal. He looked up at delilah. He began to growl showing off his teeth and fangs.

Delilah:Its the strigoi.

Lincoln lunged at her knocking her to the floor. He wrapped his hands around her neck. As delilah struggle to loosen his grip around her neck. She stared into his soulless black eyes.

Lincoln:(Demonic voice)vino încântat că crezi că sunt slab. crezi că îmi place să fiu abuzat de femei. Îți arăt că îți rup gâtul.

Delilah:No!

Delilah then kneed him in the stomach. This caused lincoln to grab his belly. She next punched him in the face. Making him crash into the wall.

Delilah:You realise i speak english right. You do too lincoln. To me talking bad about someone in a different language is a cowardly. You know what that's you lincoln.

It makes you a bitch.

Lincoln:ha it's funny because you know my every move. Your the coward because your scared of surprises.

Lincoln disappeared and reappeared Behind delilah.

She quickly turned around to be met with a punch from her boyfriend. This cause delilah to cover her face making it the perfect distraction for lincoln to tackle her. The two landed in the kitchen floor.

Lincoln:i dont know what i ever saw in you. You are the biggest mistake of my fucking life.

When lincoln said that delilah stopped fighting. What he said hit her like a train. The 16 year old girl began to tear up as he open his mouth. Lincoln was about to bite her neck when he knocked unconscious. Delilah looked up to see count orlok standing over them.

Count orlok:Miss loud i'm sorry i fucked up big time.

Don't worry i called the other.Their are coming.

He said grabbing lincoln by the arms dragging him back into the living room. Lincoln transformed back to normal.

Delilah got up from the floor as she wept.

Delilah:This is all my fault.


	14. Chapter 14:Delilah gets a idea

Delilah was at the loud family home. She was sitting on the couch. She was still kept thinking of what lincoln said to her yesterday.

Luan at that moment was coming down the stairs. She took notice of delilah.

Luan:well you visit like clockwork.

Delilah turned around to see her on the stairs.

Delilah:Oh it's you luan?

Luan:Orange you glad to see me.

Luan said as she jumped from the stairs landing onto the couch.

Luan:You know you can watch tv right?

Delilah: Oh yeah right silly me ha ha.

She gave a fake laugh. Luan raised a eyebrow. She knew she her laugh wasnt real.

Luan:Okay whats wrong. One thing i can stand in this world is a fake laughter. Id this about what happened with lincoln.

Delilah:Yes. Im still kinda shook up. After the whole thing. I know something is wrong with him.

Luan:What do you mean. How did he become what he was.

Luan asked delilah.

Delilah:Look orlok told me how it happened. You see when we used that knife. You know that disable are abilities. Well orlok to mention to lincoln that when the person heal and get their powers back do not make them angry. You know why?

Luan:No why?

Delilah:Because the person in that is unpredictable and it make the person gives off spiritual energy. In my case demonic energy. This got into lincoln's body.

Luan:Okay so what did lincoln turned into?

Delilah:Luan he turned into a vampire.

Luan:What are you talking about he already a vampire.

She asked scratching her head in confusion.

Delilah:No luan this vampire is different. This one is basically a demon. Its called the strigoi. The strigoi is a vampire in romanian folklore. You and your siblings are have some traits of the north american vampire.But vampires changes throughout time. The strigoi is a troubled spirit that comes out the grave to feed on the living.

Luan:a Troubled spirit? Wait how is lincoln troubled. Like did he say something to you when he was a strigoi? To suggest something was wrong with him.

Delilah:(began to tear up) He said he didn't know what he ever saw in me. Lincoln said i am the biggest mistake in his life.

Her confession stunned luan.

Luan:You know lincoln didn't mean any of that. He was just angry.

Delilah:I starting to doubt that even more than ever. He started do some changes. Lincoln began to wear a coat more often. He now developed a short temper.

Luan:Oh.

She Replied not knowing what to say. Delilah look directly at luans eyes seeing her uneven pupils.

Delilah:Your lucky you have awesome looking eyes. But me if someone saw these are my real eyes people will flip out. They called me freak,marilyn manson, a bug.

Luan:Look i have i told you the story about how i sung at a concert in memory of mick swagger.

Delilah:No?

Luan:I sung starman dressed like the thin white duke. I did a perfect bowie impression but how i got chosen to sing was because of my eyes. That boost my confidence alot.

Luan explained. A idea popped into delilah's mind. She began to smile from ear to ear.

Delilah:I got a idea. But first i got do something.

Luan:What you gonna do?

Delilah:Im gonna be myself. By the way is luna home.

Luan:Yes she is but…

But before she could finished her sentence delilah vanished into thin air. She reappeared in luna and luan's room. Luna was sitting on her bed strumming her guitar.

Luna:Sup delilah!

Delilah: Luna i have a idea. It involves me making a music video. But i need a few people to play some instruments.

She told her. Luna put down her guitar giving the teenager her undivided attention.

Luna: I don't have a band anyone to help play instruments anymore.

Delilah:Oh?

Delilah replied as she hung her head in disappointment.

Luna:Let me finish. I dont have anyone to play instruments anymore that are human. I met some people in the underworld.

Delilah:Really. Who are they.

She asked luna.

Luna: well ones named tyz but his nickname is kaard he's a wendigo. There's Draco shes a demon like you. But she's not a cambion. And finally there's luciana she's a kitsune i think. They are awesome and talented musicians.

Delilah once again smiled.

Luna:What you gonna sing love?

Delilah: im gonna sing dont look back in anger,the great pretender and finally imagine.

Luna:Why those song dee dee?

Luna asked in curiosity.

Delilah:Because they are reference to how i feel at the moment. Don't look back in anger is symbolism to forgiving other who treated me bad and called me names. Basically i'm not looking back in anger.

Luna:What about the great pretender.

Delilah:That represents me pretending that my real eyes are fake. In the song im showing who i actually am.

Luna:What about imagine.

Delilah:It supposed to express my message to the world. That i want to live in it in peace without persecution. After i'm done with the video im gonna upload it on youtube.

Im gonna tell the world these are my real eyes.

Luna's smile then faded as delilah explained her plan to her.

Luna:Why do you wanna do that.

Delilah:I'm so sick of everyone calling me a freak and other types of names. Not to mention im sick of keeping secret.So this music video is me saying this is me. If dont like then fuck you. So what do you say will you help me.

Luna was still trying comprehend what she said.

She realised if delilah tells the world monsters do exist. Then it will be all bad. But at that moment luna flashed back to the time where lynn was calling lincoln a unholy monster. Then she remembered the time when she talked bad about delilah.

This whole vampire secret thing had been stressing everyone out including her. Luna quickly made up her mind.

Luna:Lets do it. We all wanna show that not everyone's the same. We both need to tell the world that every creature bleeds and feel the same. So when do you wanna start.

Delilah:Tomorrow at 3 am. We will play and record the music in a studio at my house. And we will make the video hopefully on the same day too.

Delilah stated with excitement.

Luna:What about lincoln?

Lincoln:What about me?

The two girls turned toward the door to see lincoln standing there.

Luna:Sup little bro.

Lincoln:Look i need to talk to delilah for a moment.

Luna:um sure.

He then snapped his finger teleporting him and her to his bedroom.

Delilah:What you wanna talk about.

Lincoln:Look what did yesterday was horrible. I didn't mean to do any of that. You know i love you.

A whole lot.

Delilah:You sure have a weird way of showing it.

She said turning her back to him.

Delilah:Something's eating you up inside. What you turned into yesterday was a strigoi the romanian vampire.

Delilah angrily explained.

Lincoln:So whats your point ? i turned into another vampire big deal.

Delilah:(yelling) You idiot if you read up on stuff you would know that the strigoi is a unrested or troubled spirit coming back from the dead.

Lincoln:Oh.

He said taking a sit on his bed. She takes a sit right next to him putting her arm around. His shoulder.

Delilah:Tell me what's going on with you for real this time.

Lincoln:Okay i will.


	15. Chapter 15:Lincoln confessed

Lincoln laid down on his back and began to explain how he really felt.

Lincoln:You know i was born into a family of mostly girls. Everyone had a talent. Leni with fashion. Lana with mechanics and luna with music. I just felt out of place.

Delilah:You did i thought you loved it.

Lincoln:I do but it became different as i got older. I hanged out with lynn the most as a child. She wanted me to be a sport fanatic like her but it wasn't my style. Lynn was close to a older brother i could get to. I then met you. You caught my eye. You were not like my sisters. Not only because of your eyes but you didn't know a lot.

Delilah:That's true. You introduced me to ace savvy. You treated my like a sister. Ha ha you thought my accent was cool. Lincoln you tried so hard to copy it

Lincoln gave a chuckle.

Lincoln:Yeah i did i don't think it cool. Now i think its attractive. But anyways when you left i felt anger toward lynn. She hid the ring and you disappeared when the ring went missing. It depressed me. I think it was a couple of years or months later i met clyde. To be honest clyde was my first human best friend. Ha ha its funny.

Delilah:What's funny?

Delilah questioned him.

Lincoln:(shaky voice) i thought you were a part of my imagination. I thought i went crazy and my brain created you as a pathetic attempt to be happy. No longer being lonely.

Delilah:I got to tell you something. It wasn't lynn's fault o started to disappear.

It was because of you. You see little kids are more likely to see the paranormal or spiritual stuff then others.

Lincoln's mouth dropped open in shock. All these year he thought it was lynn's fault but it was actually his fault.

Lincoln:I can't believe it i owe her the biggest apology ever.

Delilah:Lincoln do you have any feelings of anger towards me. Be honest dont lie.

Lincoln:Yes im sorry.Yes i still do. You apologized so many times i don't know. You make me feel embarrassed and insecure,self conscious.

Remember those days you kept picking on me.

Delilah:I still feel bad and yes i remember.

She answered.

Lincoln:You ruined my social life. I still get picked by a few people because of it. The times you physically assaulted me. It made me feel helpless and defenseless. But the time we had that fight you almost killed me. You said things that messed me up.

Delilah:I didn't mean any of it. I was trying to prove the point that you can do just whatever you want.

Lincoln:Thanks to you i now hate the way my arms look.

That's why i now wear a coat. To hid them. My sister tormented me enough. But i can't deal with you tormenting me.

Lincoln's confession left her speechless. He told her how he felt about himself before but didn't give reasons why.

Delilah:look babe i know what i did was unacceptable. But bottling up your anger isn't healthy especially in your case. It been a rough year and a half for you.i should know i watch from afar. I didn't know how to control my emotions i thought you would be happy to see me after all theses years. But you had a diffrent reaction. I had a lot of anger too but i express it in fighting and in music. Point is lincoln to me your like a little white dove you are perfect for me.

I love i'm sorry for hurting you.

Delilah said giving as she gave her boyfriend a hug. A smile came across lincoln's face. A few moments later.

Lincoln started to convulses his eyes turn pure black. His fangs came out. Delilah stopped hugging him.

Lincoln:(demonic voice) Looks like my lord satan is now a woman.

Delilah:Your a demon.

Lincoln:(demonic voice) Yes i am. We demons spread pain and suffering especially anger to anybody for example

Lincoln:(demonic voice german)

Ich besaß Hitler

Lincoln:(demonic voice russian)

Я был в самом сердце Сталина

Lincoln:(demonic voice arabic)

kunt sawt bin ladin

Lincoln:(demonic voice romanian) I-am condus pe Vlad Tepes ca pe o marionetă.

Lincoln:(demonic voice) Now i dwelled in lincoln loud. You are demon lord grey. But you are not the devil. The devil is evil like the rest of us. Anger is a tool for us which led people down a path of destruction. Hate and anger is inside humanity it always has and always will.Lets this be a lesson to you boss bottling up anger can lead a person to do some pretty evil things.

The demon explained just before leaving lincolns body.

His eyes to back to normal and his fangs went back into his mouth.

Lincoln:Woah what happened.

Lincoln asked rubbing his head.

Delilah:You learned to let things go.

Delilah gave smile as she stood up. She turn towards the door to see the loud girls standing there will shocked facial expressions.

Delilah:Lynn,lincoln has something to that he should have said a long time ago.

And luna let's talk more on our project at my place.

Luna:Sure.

Delilah:Also i want the rest of you to be part this project.

All 9 of them silently shook their heads in agreement. Delilah snapped her fingers causing them all and herself to disappear.

The time is 3 in the morning. Delilah was down stairs in her living room. She was on the couch deep in thought. She felt nervous the feeling was killing her inside. But delilah wanted to stop hiding secrets from society

Lynn:Nervous huh?

Delilah:(scream)ahhh. Lynn what are you doing here?

Lynn:Im the early bird im catching the worm. I'm always first.

But before delilah could say a word a knock was heard at the front door.

Delilah:Come in.

She yelled. Luna and three others walked in the door.

Luna:Sup dudette ready to rock. But first let me introduce you to my friends. This right here is draco. A full blooded demon. She was born and still lives in hell.

Draco was was a teenager with black eyes like delilah. She had on all black and was wearing a black trenchcoat. Draco caught delilah's eyes.

Draco:(nervous) Y-our Y-our the D-Devil.

She stuttered. Delilah walked over to her and looked directly in her face.

Delilah:So your malaysian huh.

Draco:How you know.

Delilah:I can read minds. Don't be scared of me okay.

Luna: Anyways this dude right here is tyz. He's a wendigo.

Tyz was a light skinned teenage boy with brown hair. He wore glasses and a huge black top hat on his head. Tyz wore a white shirt underneath his blackcoat. He had on black pants to match.

Tyz:Hey luna told us what you did to the guy that killed her grandpa. Wanna see a impression of him.

Delilah:Sure!

Tyz transformed into flip. He got every exact detail of the man perfect.

Tyz:(flips voice)Ahhh please don't kill me im sorry for being greedy fat ass ahhh ha ha ha.

He then transformed back to normal. Delilah was dying from laughter.

Delilah:(laughing) That so fucking funny.

Luna:And finally we have luciana she's a kitsune.

Luciana was a hispanic teenage girl. She had blonde hair. Had ears and a tail like a fox. Luciana was wearing a white bodycon dress with a blood red coat on. She then noticed lynn who was giving her wided eye psychotic smile.

Luciana:Why is that women giving me a creepy smile.

She said in a nervous tone of voice.

Luna:Don't mind my sister for some reason she loves foxes

Luciana:(scared)TO EAT?

luna:No it her favorite animal.

Luciana:Okay!

Delilah:Well lets gets started i have a recording studio downstairs.

All of them:yes.

Delilah:Okay we are just doing the instrumentals of the songs okay. Let's get started.


End file.
